grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hexenbiest
Zauberbiest redirect I think adding the redirect notice template shrunk the font on the page. :My oops. When I added ther if statement to the template, I left the "small terminator" in the wrong place. Fixed.-- 17:25, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Shouldn't we include Renards appearances as well? Techniqually as Renard is Half-Hexenbiest, Hexiebiests have appeared in every episode, as Renard has appeared in every episode. Admitadly he's only half, but he is included on the page, and we're still counting Adalind's apperances and she's no longer a Hexenbiest. General MGD 109 (talk) 08:23, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :Perhaps we could put half-Zauberbiest in the Wesen sections of each episode following the revealing of his true identity? I think that was or ? Season 3 Type As the front page has Renard as a Half-Wessen and this page has him as a notable, I have added this page to the season three types.Dragonfighter1 (talk) 03:52, May 27, 2013 (UTC) At the end of Sean Renard woged into a Zauberbiest to threaten Khloe Sedgwick with what will happen if she returns to Portland. Dragonfighter1 (talk) 18:46, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :Renard isn't credited in the template. :::He is listed second under "Notables" Dragonfighter1 (talk) 19:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Behaviour Should the behaviour section be changed to reflect the fact that Hexenbiester will manipulate and betray each other, as shown by Frau Pech drugging Adalind, and Adalind (possibly) knowing that Stefania was going to use Frau Pech's heart to restore her powers? Dragonfighter1 (talk) 02:23, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Appearances: Former Hexenbiest Why Adalind's appearances in season 3 (as she still doesn't regain her powers) are missing when her appearances in the previous season there are? PD: I'm not english natural speaker, sorry if I said something wrong :They probably shouldn't be, I'll remove them later. A Warlock Is Not a Male Witch The first sentence of this article reads: "A Hexenbiest (HEK-sən-beest; Germ. Hexe "witch" + Biest "beast") is a witch-like (or warlock-like if it's male) Wesen that resembles a zombie, with visibly decaying flesh." The word "warlock" is a combination of the Old English (OE) morphemes (or word-elements, for the layfolk) "wær" (meaning 'covenant/oath', related to the German "wahr" which means 'true') and "leog" (stem of "leogan" which means 'lie/belie/deny', from which the Modern English "lie" is derived); thus, "warlock" means 'oath-breaker' or 'denier of the covenant (with the Judaic-Christian god)'. It started in medieval Scotland and then gained wider traction through its use by Sir Walter Scott (according to the Google search of "warlock etymology"). It is a prejorative term because the idea is that one who practices magic (that is, "consorts with the Devil") is breaking the covenant that Christians have with their god (a covenant to which the medieval churches held everyone else to be liable). It has likely come to be applied only to men, whereas "witch" (which had masculine and feminine forms in OE ("wicca" and "wicce" respectively)) because women are, in Judaic-Christian belief-system, more closely tied to the Devil due to Eve's betrayal in Eden. Men who believe themselves to be able to practice magic, or people in the Neo-Pagan communities who refer to male magic-users, tend to favor "magus" or "wizard," while others use "witch" in a gender-neutral sense. I would suggest removing the "witch-like (or warlock-like if it's male) Wesen" reference and replacing it with "magic-using Wesen." Alternatively, "witch-like (or magus-like if it's male) Wesen" could work as well. Balarick (talk) 01:02, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Henrietta Henryetta should be added as known Hexenbiest. 06:32, February 9, 2015 (UTC)